A Girl Like That
by PezberryLuvr
Summary: Santana Lopez meets Rachel Berry at a Football game, after that she sees her everywhere. What happens when their very different cliques (glee clubs) break them apart? Will they ever be together? Santana g!p. AU previously named Meant To Be
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:/ Another Santana G!P story. I have a feeling this is all I can write.**_

* * *

Santana Lopez was swimming laps in the school pool when she heard her coach call for her.

"Lopez! Here now!" Coach Beiste bellowed.

Santana immediately jumped out of the pool, her trunks dripping as she rushed to the woman she looked up to.

"Coach, you bellowed?"

"Santana you've been in that pool all week, if you don't rest you won't have any energy to compete tomorrow. Take a break." Coach said softly.

"I can't coach." Santana said.

"That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Free period is almost over, shower and go to class. Oh and stay out of the pool, Lopez. If you get back in, you won't be competing." With that the coach walked away.

The look that Coach Beiste gave her let her know that she meant business, which is why she didn't dare get back into that pool. She made her way to the locker rooms to shower and get ready for class.

* * *

When she was freshly showered and dressed she made her way to her locker where she found her best friend, Mike.

"Yo, Chang" She smiled when she saw him.

"Eh, Lopez what's going on?" His frowned when her face fell.

"Coach made me get out the pool. She said I've been swimming too much and I won't have any energy for tomorrow if I keep on swimming like I was. She said if I get back in the pool, she won't let me compete tomorrow." She said with a pout.

Mike knew exactly how she felt. Taking swimming away from Santana is like taking dancing away from Mike.

"Well you just have to go twenty four hours without swimming."

"Mike, I can't do that. You know how I feel about swimming, its like you feel about dancing. I swim as much as you dance." San whined.

"I'll tell you what Lopez, for as long as you can't swim, I won't dance. How's that sound?" Mike said as they started towards their class.

"You'd do that for me, Mikey?"

"Yea San, you're my best friend I'd never let you suffer alone."

"You're the best bro ever."

"C'mon let's get to class." Mike said as the warning bell rung.

"One more class and I can go home." Santana said.

* * *

Rachel Berry was at her locker when her younger brother and her boyfriend of six months walked up to her.

"Hey sis." he said.

"Hey Blaine, hi Sam."

"Are you coming to the Swim meet on Saturday?" Sam asked.

"Yea, gotta support you and my brother." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I get to swim the sprint, coach is letting me swim the sprint." Blaine did a small happy dance.

"Awesome, Mom's gonna be so proud. We have a busy weekend, Noah's football game is tonight, the swim meet is tomorrow and Regional are on Sunday. And to top it off we're against the same school at all three events."

"What school is it again?" Sam asked.

"Vanderbuilt High School in Columbus."

"Oh yeah, I heard their teams are really good, especially their Swim team and show choir." Blaine said.

"Rachel can I talk to you alone for a second?" Sam asked.

"Yea, I actually have something to talk to you about."

"I'm gonna go meet up with Tina, I'll see you later." Blaine said before he walked off to be with Tina down the hall.

"So what did you want to talk about, Sam."

"I wanted to say that we should break up."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Rachel said

"Great so it's mutual. We both want to end things."

"Yea, so I didn't dump you and you didn't dump me."

"Okay, so I'll see you around?" Sam said

"Yeah, see you around." With that the bell rung and she made her way to her last class of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:/ Alright here's the deal, I don't know much about football except that you have to run with the ball to make touchdowns. Anyway back to the story. ENJOY!**_

* * *

Santana got out of her truck with Brittany and Diego. She was currently at McKinley High for the football game. She was here to support Mike, just like he was gonna be at her swim meet tomorrow. Also because Brittany begged her to go and she didn't have a ride. She didn't want to ride in the bus with the other cheerleaders, she wanted to ride with her Sanny. Her and Diego go out every Friday for some Brother/Sister bonding time. She and Diego are very close. Out of all the Lopez kids, Diego is the one she is closest to. Santana is the youngest Lopez and the only girl and Diego is only two years older. They have three older siblings, Mario and Carlos are the oldest, then Gabe, then Diego, and lastly Santana. Santana has a different father than her brothers. Her brother's father, Enrique was fatally shot two weeks before Maria found out she was pregnant with Diego. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He saved a woman's life. That woman was Vanessa Pierce, Brittany's mother. They were at a convenience store when someone tried to rob the store. The man pointed the gun at Vanessa and Enrique jumped in front of her when he fired. He died four hours later with his wife and three kids by his side. Three months after Enrique's funeral, Maria met Antonio at the hospital when she started spotting unexpectedly. He explained to her that its normal to spot early in the pregnancy. They started dating a month after their first meeting and got married two months after Diego was born. Antonio adopted all of the Esperanza children, changed their names to Lopez and raised them as his own. Two years later, Maria gave birth to his daughter, and the only girl of the Lopez children. When Diego was 15, he asked his mother why Santana looks like Antonio but they don't. She sat him down and explained everything to him. He was sad to find out that the man he grew up calling Daddy wasn't his real father, but he soon came to terms with the fact that no matter who he came from, that Antonio was his Daddy.

Santana was brought out of her thoughts by Brittany, who was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sanny are you in there?"

"Yeah, Britt-Britt I'm here, what's up?"

"I was about to go wish Mikey good luck, you comin'?"

"Yeah, come on let's go."

They walked over to where Mike was, well Santana did. As soon as Brittany saw Mike she ran yelling his name and jumped into his arms and they began to make out until Santana awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Uh, Mike we came to wish you luck but I see Britt already has that covered, so I'm gonna go take a walk before the game starts. Um... yeah."

As she was walking she decided to find her brother. She found him at the snack bar.

"Diego what are you buying?"

"Some twizzlers and some lemonade. Do you want anything?"

"Yea, some skittles and Gatorade."

"Okay, I'll be sure to get that for you."

"Thanks bro, uh, I'm gonna go to the restroom before the game starts."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the stands." He said as he gathered his purchased items and made his way to his seat in the stands.

After Santana came out of the restroom, there were a few minutes before the game started. She made her way over to where Brittany was and told her where she was sitting in the stands then made her way to her seat just in time for the game.

* * *

At half time Santana decided to go see Brittany and get more snacks.

"Hey Britt, having fun out there?" Santana said with a smile.

"Yeah, Sanny I'm having so much fun but I'm thirsty." She said with a small pout.

"You want some Gatorade, Britt?"

"Yes please."

"Alright I'll go get you a Gatorade."

"Thanks Sanny." She said and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek.

As she was walking to the snack bar she bumped into someone, spilling their drink and nachos all over the ground in the process.

"Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry." She helped them pick up the spilled products. She looked up and was met with the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. "Come on, I'll buy you another one." She helped the girl up to her feet.

As they made their way to the snack bar, Santana decide to make conversation.

"So um, do you go to school here at McKinley?"

"Yes, I do."

"Cool, I'm Santana by the way." She said lamely. _Yo, dude you have game. Where the hell is it and why aren't you using it?_

"I'm Rachel, nice to meet you. Although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Rachel." She said testing the way it rolled off her tongue.

During the awkward silence that followed, the duo made their way to the front of the line, Santana bought Rachel the large Sprite and Nachos she had spilled that had led to their meeting, Santana gave Brittany her Gatorade, and Rachel gave the nachos to their original recipient, Blaine.

"I was about to take a walk, you want to come? I get enough football with my brothers."

"I would love to go on a walk with you." Rachel said with a flirtatious smile. Santana offered her hand and they started walking and ended up in the park a block away from the school.

* * *

About ten minutes into their walk Santana spoke up.

"You know this counts as our first date, right?" She said with a smile.

"Who said I was interested in dating you?" Rachel said with a playful smile.

"Well for one, you're holding my hand. You could have easily declined, but you didn't." She said matter of factly. "Two we're walking in the park at night. For all you know I could be a serial killer escaped from prison." She said jokingly. "And three, your eyes. I can tell that you like me by the look in your eyes everytime I look into them." She said softly as they came to a stop in front of a small pond.

Rachel looked into her eyes and saw what could only be described as love. Her eyes shot down to her lips and she was leaning in. Their lips soon met in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted until their lungs burned with the need for air.

"There's something I need to tell you." She whispered.

"You can tell me anything." Rachel said looking into dark eyes.

"You're gonna hate me after I tell you this. You'll think I'm a freak."

"No I won't, I'll never hate you or think you're a freak. I-I... I love you."

"I love you too."

"What was it that you had to tell me?"

"I'm not entirely comfortable with my body." Santana said looking into toffee colored eyes.

"What do you mean, do you not want to be a girl?"

"No, no not that. I mean I'm not like other girls. I... wow this is hard."

"Take your time, there's no rush."

"I was born with a penis."

"So are you transgender or intersex?"

"I am intersex."

"Am I the only one who knows, besides family of course?"

"No you're not. My coach knows. My best friends Mike and Brittany know. And their parents know too."

"Well then why was it so hard to tell me?"

"Because I didn't have to tell them. We all grew up together. When we were little we all used to take baths together. They've always known, it was just sort of normal for them."

"Well that makes sense. Just so you know, I don't hate you or think you're a freak. My brother is gay and we Berry's happen to be very accepting people."

"Us Lopez's are too."

* * *

They made it back to the McKinley football field in time to see the winning touchdown. Rachel cheered excitedly.

"You don't seem like the football type. What brings you to a football game?"

"I could say the same about you. But to answer your question, I don't really like football, but the guy that just scored the winning touchdown, he's my older brother." Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh, so that's why you cheered."

"Yep."

"I hate to say this, but I have to go now. I just saw Britt, Mike and Diego run past us and to my truck. It takes two hours to get here from Columbus."

"When will I see you again?" Rachel asked as they hugged.

"Tomorrow, I promise." She said as she kissed the top of her head. "Now give me your phone so I can put my number in." She said with a smile.

Rachel gave Santana her phone and Santana did the same and they programmed their numbers into each others phones.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel said.

They shared a kiss before Santana had to leave.

* * *

**_AN:/ Alright virtual cookie to whoever figures out what movie Santana's parents names came from._**

**_Next chapter: Someone gets jealous._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:/ To the Guest that reviewed, Have you ever seen West Side Story? Tony and Maria met at a dance and later that night they said their 'I Love You's. It's called Love At First Sight. Ever heard of it? And to **__**sunrise4ever**__**, you guessed correctly. Virtual cookie to you. And because you guessed correctly we all get some semi-smut. Oh and BTW I don't know much about swimming either. The only sport I really know is Baseball.**_

_**Anyway back to the story.**_

* * *

Rachel walked into the McKinley Aquatic Center with her family and a very special surprise for Blaine. She looked around for Santana but couldn't seem to find her. Sam and Blaine were in the locker rooms changing into their competitive swim wear. At school for practice they get to wear regular swimming trunks, at swim meets they have to wear their Speedos. Rachel wondered what Santana would be wearing when she saw said girl walk out of the locker room. She was wearing a Speedo Technoback top with a pair of Speedo Jammers. She couldn't help but notice that Santana had abs for days.

She didn't realize she'd been caught staring until Santana struck a pose. When she looked up she saw a smirk plastered on her love's face. She made her way over to the darker girl.

"Looking good." Rachel said.

"You too. Did you miss me?"

"So much, I couldn't stop thinking about you after we got off of the phone."

"Same here. You look beautiful."

Rachel blushed lightly, "Thanks." She had on a blue babydoll dress with a pair of black leggings and a black cardigan with blue hi top Converses and light make-up. "I want to show you something."

"Okay, come on. We have thirty minutes."

"It won't take more than five minutes, but I think we can find a way to pass the time." Rachel smirked.

Rachel led them to the school's auditorium, the band was already there and so were Marley and Kitty.

"Sit right here, and just watch." Rachel said as she let go of her hand and sat her down in the front row center. She made her way up onto the stage and turned towards the girls. "Thank you girls for doing this again, even though it was last minute."

"It's fine, I mean I'd do anything for romance." Marley said.

"Marley dragged me here." Kitty said dismissively.

"Well thanks anyway." She nodded to the band.

As soon as the music started, Santana recognized the song.

**_Rachel:_**

_When I was younger, I saw, my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart, as I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it,_

_And my momma swore_

_She would never let herself forget,_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist_

_But, darling,_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

**_Rachel with Marley and Kitty:_**

_Maybe I'd know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul that love never lasts,_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone, keep a straight face,_

_And I've always lived like this,_

_Keeping a comfortable distance,_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that_

_I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Oooh, oh, heeey,ooh_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ooh oh ooh oh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

**_Marley and Kitty:_**

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

**_Rachel with Marley and Kitty:_**

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

When the song was over Santana made her way onto the stage, cupped Rachel's neck and claimed her lips in a passion filled kiss.

"So you liked it?"

"I loved it. And I love you." Santana said giving her a short kiss. "I want to sing something for you. Would you mind?"

"No, not at all. Just tell the band what you want to sing and go for it."

"I don't think I'll need the whole band just the piano."

"Okay then, I'll just go take your spot in the front row."

Santana walked over to Brad and told him what she wanted to sing and made her way back to center stage.

When the opening notes of _Songbird_ began to fill the auditorium, Rachel's heart melted.

_For you, there'll be no more cryin'_

_For you, the sun will be shinin'_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

_Oooohhh_

_Oooohhh_

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before_

_Like never before._

As soon as the song was over, Rachel repeated Santana's actions.

"That was beautiful Santana. I loved it so much."

"I'm glad you did."

"You know, we still have twenty one minutes before we have to be back in the aquatic center. You have any idea on how we should pass the time?"

"Maybe." Santana said as she kissed Rachel deeply.

"Come on." Rachel said as she broke the kiss.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked, eyes dilated.

"Backstage, there's a couch back there. It's a prop." She said answering Santana's unasked question.

As they made their way backstage, neither girl noticed the figure in the back of the auditorium, silently fuming at what he just witnessed.

* * *

On the couch backstage, what started out as a few soft kisses soon turned into a heavy makeout session and Rachel soon felt something hard against her leg.

"Mmm, oh!" Rachel squealed as Santana flipped them over so that she was on top of Rachel in between her legs.

"Santana, we can't have sex now, I'm not ready yet."

"It's okay, I'll wait as long as you want." She said and then went to work on her neck.

"Don't leave a mark. My brother will kill you if you do." Rachel said, immediately followed by a moan as Santana started grinding into her.

Rachel let out a long moan as Santana started grinding harder. She grabbed Santana's hand and brought it up to her covered breast. She let out a whimper when Santana squeezed lightly. A light sheen of sweat covered both their bodies.

Santana moved her other hand to wrap Rachel's leg around her waist and started grinding her hard cock into her covered clit slower but harder, and smiled when Rachel let out a deep moan as she came, hard. Her thighs quivered around her waist. Watching Rachel cum threw her right over the edge and she let out a grunt and froze as she came.

* * *

Rachel looked at her watch after she caught her breath. "We have fourteen minutes before the meet starts." She startled when Santana jumped up and retreated to a corner backstage and curled into herself.

"Santana? Santana, baby what's wrong?" She said when Santana started whimpering.

"I'm a freak."

"No you're not, just a bit different. I still love you."

"How could you love me? I'm not normal."

"Normal is overrated. I fell in love with you when I first looked into your eyes after you bumped into me and I spilled the soda and nachos. Now come on, we have ten minutes before the meet starts." Rachel said as she pulled Santana up to her feet. "Come on. We have a surprise for my little brother and I want to see his reaction."

"Okay."

* * *

As they made their way back into the aquatic center, Santana noticed a blonde headed boy smirking at her. She didn't have time to ask Rachel if she knew him as she was tackled to the ground by a giant force. She registers being punched in the face before she gains strength and flips over and punches the guy in the face four times before she is pulled off by Mike.

"What the hell, man? Why did you attack me like that? I don't even know you." Santana yelled at the mystery guy as she wiped her nose free of blood.

"You fucked my little sister!" Puck yelled as he was being held back by Finn and his father.

"Noah calm down, she did not 'fuck me' as you so eloquently put it. I am not ready as of yet and she says she wi-" she was cut off by a high pitched squeak and groaning as Santana fell to the floor clutching her balls.

"Santana, oh my gosh are you okay?" Rachel said as she knelt down next to her.

"Joder! Él me dio una patada en las pelotas!"

"Who? Who kicked you?"

"That blonde kid."

"Samual Evans!" Rachel yelled before she slapped him, hard.

"Sam told me he saw you two backstage gettin it on on the old prop couch." Puck said confused as to why Sam would lie to him.

"Sam, why would you lie to him?" Rachel asked the blonde haired boy.

"She took you from me, you're mine Rachel. You belong with me." Sam said angrily. Mike had helped Santana to her feet by then.

"I am not a possession, I do not belong to anyone. And she did not steal me from you, we broke up it was a mutual decision."

"We broke up yesterday Rachel. How did you move on so fast?"

"I haven't felt anything for you for two months Sam."

"Then why did you stay with me for so long?"

"I don't know I guess I just liked your company."

"This is bullshit." He got up in Santana's face. "This is not over, I will fight for her."

"Bring it on Sammy."

"If McKinley wins this swim meet, we settle this my way. And if I win you stay away from Rachel, forever."

"And if Vanderbuilt wins, which we will, we settle this my way. And if I win you never make any further advance on my girl, ever again." She said the last two words poking him in the chest.

"Okay then, its settled."

* * *

As Sam was staring Santana down, coach Beiste called Santana causing her to break gaze.

"You called?"

"Yeah Lopez, are you ready? This is the moment you've been waiting for."

"Yeah coach. And now I have even more motivation to win."

"And what's that?"

"If I lose I lose my girl, to a dude! I'm pretty sure Sam's challenge is something dudes do."

"Alright Lopez, go win your girl."

* * *

Blaine was sitting with the rest of his team when Rachel pulled him up and brought him over to their father. She went and stood next to Santana.

"We have a surprise for you Blaine."

"A surprise, what do you mean?"

"A special guest, I think you'll like this."

"Who?"

"You'll see, come on in." Hiram said into his phone.

Soon a tall figure walked through the doors.

"Hey Blaine."

* * *

_**AN:/ That damn cliffhanger! Who do you want to win? Who do you think the special guest is?**_

_**Translation: "Fucking Hell! He kicked me in the balls!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:/ Okay, I kinda made a little mistake. They are not going to Regionals, they are going to Sectionals. **_

_**Anyway back to the story. ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Hey Blaine."

Blaine's face lit up as soon as he saw the familiar face. "Cooper!" He said as he ran and jumped into the oldest Berry's arms. He was very light considering he is the second smallest Berry kid. "I missed you Coop."

"I missed you too, Squirt. Hey baby Sis."

"Hello Cooper, we're glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back. 'Sup little brother."

"Hey Coop, nice to see you. What brings you back?" Puck said.

"I missed my family."

"Didn't seem like you missed us too much. You never came back to visit." He said bitterly.

"Boys, can we not do this here, this can wait till we get home." Hiram said to his two oldest.

"I agree Dad. Where's Mom?"

"Right behind you." Shelby said.

"Mom, I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby. Now why haven't you come back to visit us?"

"I've been busy. You know, acting."

"Now you know that's not an excuse young man. Even when I was on Broadway, I still made time for family." Shelby said.

"Your mom was on Broadway?" Santana asked quietly.

"Yes, yes she was." Rachel confirmed.

"Why'd she stop?"

"She said it was time for her to build a bigger family."

This is when Santana actually looked at her mother.

"No way, your mother is Shelby Corcoran?!" She whisper yelled. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Shelby Berry now. And I didn't take you for a Broadway person."

"And who might you be?" Shelby asked Santana, noticing how her daughter was cuddled into her side.

"Santana Lopez, ma'am." She said extending her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Shelby shook the offered hand. "I'd have to say the same thing." She then turned her attention back to her eldest.

"Well that went well, I think." Santana said to Rachel.

"Oh it's not over yet, I still have three brothers and a father you have to go through. But right now you have to swim." She said as she heard the announcer giving a warning to the teams that they start in one minute.

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE McKINLEY AQUATIC CENTER. TODAY WE HAVE THE McKINLEY HIGH TITANS AGAINST THE VANDERBUILT HIGH SHARKS." The announcer said into his microphone.

Santana made her way into the locker room to get her Speedo cap and goggles and made her way over to her diving post as she was up first. She was delighted to find that she was up against Sam in every category. Speed, 250 and 500 meter sprint and Endurance, in that order. Her team's win depends on her as she swims the most categories, as does Sam's team.

"FIRST UP IS VANDERBUILT'S SANTANA LOPEZ AGAINST McKINLEY'S SAMUEL EVANS IN SPEED."

She saw Rachel smiling at her from the stands and winked at her before putting her goggles on. As she got into her stance she heard Sam speaking.

"You're going down Lopez, Rachel will be mine." He said with a smirk.

"Not a chance Evans." She said confidently.

As soon as she heard the gun signaling their start, she dove into the water. She reached the other side of the pool in 20.4 seconds and hit the buzzer, Sam coming in two seconds later.

He jumped out of the pool angry. "DAMN IT! THIS IS NOT OVER, WE STILL HAVE THREE MORE CATEGORIES TO GO! I WILL HAVE HER, LOPEZ!"

"Oh give it up, Sam. I love Rachel, and Rachel loves me. You can try and break us up all you want, it's not going to work." To finalize her statement, she turned around and kissed Rachel deeply, just to rub it in his face. She completely forgot that Rachel's parents and overprotective older brother were watching. That is, until they broke apart and she was tackled into the pool by Noah.

"Oh my gosh, Noah! Chill out already!" She said with a stomp of her foot. "Blaine, get in there and get him off of her, she can't breathe." She demanded.

Blaine jumped into the pool and wrestled his brother off of Santana. One of Santana's teammates also jumped in and pulled Santana out of Noah's grip and swam with her over to the wall where Cooper and Hiram pulled her out of the water.

"Oh Santana, please wake up!" Rachel said to the unconscious girl.

Brittany made her way over to Santana in her Shark costume, she is the mascot because she gets to dance. She took off her Shark head.

"Everybody stand back."

"Who are you?" Rachel asked her.

"I'm Brittany, Santana's best friend. I am also trained for CPR, so if you would stand back." She said.

Rachel remembered Santana telling her about Brittany on the phone the night before. How she was very playful, but when it came to Santana she got very serious. The same went for Mike. So she stepped back.

Brittany performed CPR on her to get her to start breathing again, she got all the water out of her system, but she was still unconscious. So she took the time to ask Rachel a very important question.

"Do you know her, um _secret_?" She asked Rachel.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" She answered confused.

"So you won't be confused when I do this." She said before she brought her smacked Santana in the nads. "Wake the hell up!"

Santana woke with a start, "Aw hell! What the hell, Britt? What is it with people and hitting me in the nads, man?" She said as she cupped herself for the second time in an hour. "I like seriously want kids someday!"

"It got you to wake up, didn't it?"

"I suppose it did."

"Don't scare me like that, ever again Sanny."

"I'm sorry Britt-Britt." She said as she hugged her. "But can you put the Shark head back on, you look weird."

Brittany giggled, "Alright, time to dance." She did a little dance that garnered a laugh from everyone.

* * *

When Coach Beiste came over and checked if Santana was indeed okay, she gave a thumbs up to the announcer and the meet continued where it left off.

"OKAY NEXT UP IS VANDERBUILT'S SEAN GRIFFIN AGAINST BLAINE BERRY IN THE 100 METER SPRINT."

Blaine won that category. He beat Sean by four seconds.

"NEXT UP IS VANDERBUILT'S SANTANA LOPEZ AGAINST McKINLEY'S SAMUEL EVANS IN THE 250 METER SPRINT."

It's safe to say that Sam won that sprint. He beat her by 2.5 seconds.

"Ha, better luck next time, Lopez."

"That's alright Sam, we still got two more to go, and you's best believe I's gone win."

"NEXT UP IS VANDERBUILT'S CODY MARSHALL AGAINST McKINLEY'S CHRIS MITCHELL IN THE 300 METER SPRINT."

Cody won that one, by six seconds.

"NEXT WE HAVE SANTANA LOPEZ AND SAMUEL EVANS FOR THE 500 METER SPRINT."

Santana won by nine seconds. She smirked at Sam as he got out of the pool. He was fuming, but he didn't want to do anything that would guarantee in his disqualification.

"Better luck next time, Sammy." She threw his words back at him with a smirk.

"NEXT UP WE HAVE SANTANA LOPEZ AGAINST SAMUEL EVANS IN ENDURANCE. WHOEVER DOES THE MOST LAPS WITHOUT STOPPING IS DECLARED THE WINNER OF THIS CATEGORY."

Santana did twenty two laps before she came up. Sam did twenty one. He almost finished his twenty second lap when his lungs burned.

"I almost had you Lopez." Sam said.

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I did." Sam insisted.

"Tell me something Sammy, did your lungs burn? Is that why you came up?"

"Yeah, why."

"Because I only did twenty two laps, I was just waiting until you came up. I can do way more than twenty two."

"You're lying."

"No she's not. She has a chart at her house with how many laps she does at once, she's currently trying to beat thirty seven." Brittany said as she walked up to them.

* * *

"ALRIGHT FOLKS, WE'VE ADDED UP THE SCORE AND THE WINNER IS VANDERBUILT HIGH!" the announcer declared.

"Alright Sammy, Vanderbuilt won. That means we settle this my way. We sing for the girl, with a song of my choice. Oh and do I have the perfect song. I'm going to change and get the chlorine off of me. Meet me in the auditorium in ten minutes."

* * *

_**AN:/ Next up. The battle for the girl. I dont really know swimming. I love to do it but I know nothing about meets. So I apologize if it's unrealistic.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:/ I'VE BEEN DYING FOR THIS SONG TO BE USED IN A PEZBERRY FIC. I FINALLY HAVE A SCENARIO. VICTORY! I AM SO AWESOME! *happy dance* I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED THIS SONG, AND WHEN THEY DID IT ON GLEE, WITH SANTANA NO LESS, I ALMOST DIED.**_

_**ANYWAY, Back to the story. ENJOY!**_

* * *

When she was freshly dressed in a pair of black dark wash mens skinny jeans, a form fitting white v neck, and a black leather jacket. Her jeans were cuffed at the end to show her white socks and black and white converse low tops as she carried her motorcycle helmet in her left hand. She had a pair of Ray Bans covering her eyes. She walked into the auditorium with a smirk as she saw Rachel practically cream herself when she saw her.

Sam had on a green polo shirt with black cargo shorts and green Chuck Taylor hi tops. He was already on stage.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." She said as she tossed her helmet to Mike.

Everybody was there. Rachel's family, Marley and Kitty, the McKinley swim team, the Vanderbuilt swim team, Santana's family and some of the people who came to the swim meet. And Finn.

Finn, Puck and Gabe were acting as the band. With Finn on drums, Puck on guitar and Gabe on piano. Santana told Gabe what song she wanted to sing and stood to address the audience. As she spoke he told Finn and Puck the song.

"Okay so here's how it goes down, we sing the song and the audience chooses who's better. Whoever's better gets the girl. That way it's fair." Santana said as she took off her jacket and dropped it down to Brittany, showing off her very toned biceps.

Rachel wonders why she didn't notice her arms when she was swimming. Then she remembers that she was focussed on her abs for days.

"Is she always this toned?" Rachel asked Brittany.

Brittany smirked. "Yeah, she's always swimming and hanging out with her brothers, they usually go to the gym after school when she isn't swimming. Plus she produces testosterone. It's sexy isn't it?"

"Very. So very sexy." Rachel said. She wasn't worried about Brittany, Santana told her that she speaks her mind, has no filter and is very affectionate. So if she feels like kissing or hugging someone because she is that happy, she will. She also told her that she is happily with Mike, so don't mind what she says about her.

Santana pointed to Gabe and he started the song. Of course Rachel would recognize the song, it was sung by the great Barbra Streisand.

"I love her. I love her so much. This is the perfect song for this situation." She said before Santana started singing.

**_Santana:_**

_Don't call her up anymore_

_'Cause I don't wanna hear your voice_

_I don't wanna see your face_

_Answer her door_

_Make no mistake_

_She's mine, she's mine, she's mine_

**_Sam:_**

_She only knows how I feel_

_I only know what she's like_

**_Sam and Santana:_**

_When she needs me_

_Oh, how she needs me_

_Deep in the night, make no mistake_

_She's mine, she's mine, she's mine_

_Don't get too close when you dance_

_'Cause I don't wanna hear from my friends_

_You were out on the town_

**_Santana:_**

_There in her arms (__**Sam:**__ There in her arms)_

_There in her arms (__**Sam:**__ There in her arms)_

_Don't include her in your dreams_

**_Sam:_**

_I wanna be in her dreams_

**_Santana:_**

_'Cause I don't wanna close my eyes_

**_Sam:_**

_Close my eyes_

**_Santana and Sam:_**

_I don't wanna know where she goes_

**_Santana:_**

_Each night when she leaves (__**Sam:**__ When she leaves)_

**_Santana and Sam:_**

_Make no mistake_

_She's mine, _

**_Sam:_**

_She's mine, _

**_Santana:_**

_She's mine_

**_Sam:_**

_She's mine_

**_Santana:_**

_Don't call her up anymore_

**_Santana and Sam:_**

_Don't call her up anymore_

* * *

They stared at each other for a while, before Gabe cleared his throat. "So who was better? Sam?" This garnered a small applause. "Santana?" Almost everyone in the auditorium applauded. "Then it's settled, Santana wins the sing off."

Rachel ran onto the stage and kisses Santana deeply, as congratulations.

Santana turned towards Sam when he addresses her. "You won the girl fair and square. Congrats." He stuck out his hand. Santana looked at it for a second before shaking it.

Santana jumped down off the stage, grabs Rachel's waist and lowers her onto the floor. She grabs her jacket from Britt and her helmet from Mike, and takes Rachel's hand and leads her out to the car lot towards her bike. She puts her jacket on Rachel and puts her helmet on. They get on the bike, start up and take off towards the park where they shared their first 'I Love You's. Santana pulls a blanket out of the seat of the motorcycle. They make their way towards the pond hand in hand.

* * *

When they get to the pond, Santana and Rachel both get a text.

**Mom: curfew is 10**

**Papi: home by 12**

Another text comes in on Rachel's phone.

**Noah: you better come home a virgin.**

She rolled her eyes at that. Noah can be so overprotective.

They sit at the pond for five minutes in silence.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Santana." She said as she kissed her softly. "What are we?"

Santana looks at her confused. "Human?"

Rachel smacks Santana's thigh. "Not that. I mean are you my girlfriend?"

"No, that's like so seventh grade." She suddenly got serious. "You are my girl, my love. You are mine. You're my life partner, my other half. I never thought I would feel a love this strong. You are the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to marry you. You are the girl I will make into a woman. You are the woman I want to carry my children. You complete me." She sealed her confession with a soft kiss that soon turned heated.

Santana laid Rachel down on the blanket and continued kissing her. Rachel broke the kiss to take off the jacket. Santana started on her neck, she soon found her weak spot where her jaw met the column of her neck and started sucking and biting. Rachel didn't bother telling her not to leave a mark.

Once she was satisfied with the hickey she left the size of a quarter. She decided she just wanted to talk to get to know each other better.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" Santana asked.

"I want to go to New York, and follow in the footsteps of my mother and one day become as famous as Barbra Streisand. What about you? What do you want to do?"

"Well I want to be a doctor, like my dad. Help people, you know. I've always admired how he would take time out of his day just to help someone. He once didn't go to the gym, just because they needed him on his day off. We go to the orphanage every day to play with this little boy Josh who's six, my parents are looking to adopt him. So soon I'm gonna have a little brother."

"What schools are you looking to go to?"

"I want to go to Columbia or NYU. Somewhere in New York. We have one more year, until we can go to New York."

"How old are you?"

"17. How old are you?"

"I'm 16. I turn 17 next month. December 18."

"How old are your brothers?"

"Blaine is 16, Noah is 18, and Cooper is 28. My mom got pregnant with him when she was 19. How old are your brothers?"

"Diego is 19, Gabe is 23 and Mario and Carlos are 25. Carlos is the oldest by ten minutes. And I'm the baby."

"What's your middle name?"

"Marie, what's yours?"

"Barbra."

"You serious?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

* * *

They just continued to lay there staring at the stars. They didn't notice how much time had passed until Rachel's phone started blaring I Dreamed A Dream.

"Hello?"

_Do you know what time it is?_

"No hold on." She looked at the time, it was 10:30. "Oh crap, I'm sorry mom, we completely lost track of time, we're on our way."

_You better be glad Noah is at Finn's._

"Oh thank Jesus, I do not need him on my case. We'll see you soon."

_Alright, bye baby._

"Bye mom."

When they got to Santana's bike she put on her bluetooth and helmet and Rachel put on the jacket. She put Rachel's address on the GPS on her phone and put it in the pocket of her jacket. She could hear the GPS telling her directions in her ear. She started up her bike and took off in the direction the GPS was telling her.

* * *

The arrived at Rachel's house in about seven minutes considering how fast they were going. Santana walked her to her door and she kissed her on the cheek. Rachel was about to open the door when something occurred to her.

"What do we tell people if they ask what our relationship is?"

"We can say girlfriends, but just know," she pulled her close, "that you are mine, not Sam's, not any of your other boyfriend's. You are_ MINE. And only MINE._" She kissed her roughly. "And I don't like to share what's mine. With anyone." She kissed her deeply, all lips and tongue. She soon started on the other side of her neck than before. She pulled back to admire her work. She had just went back in when Rachel's front door opened, Santana pulled back immediately and her eyes widened when she saw who was at the door. A tall black man stood with his arms crossed. He was so tall that Santana's eyes were level with his chest as he stood in front of her.

"Hi Daddy."

* * *

_**AN:/ Guess it's time for Santana to meet the parents.**_


	6. Chapter 6

AN**_:/ It seems that everyone is mad at Puck because he attacked a girl. I really hope this chapter clears that up. BTW Puck and Quinn are together and never gave up Beth. Sorry for the wait. I've recently got into glee rp and kinda got addicted, so sorry._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**1 HOUR AGO, AT THE BERRY RESIDENCE**

"Noah, come downstairs for a minute." Hiram said

"Coming Dad."

Noah made his way downstairs into the living room where his parents were.

"Sit. We need to talk to you." Hiram said.

Noah did as he was told.

"Earlier today, you hit a girl. And that is not okay, care to explain?" Shelby said with her no nonsense face.

"Yeah, I know. And I hate myself for it. I was blinded by rage, cause Sam said he saw her taking advantage of Rachel. You know how she feels about her virginity. I was so mad that I didn't even consider the fact that she is a girl. I lashed out, I'm sorry." He said with his head hung in shame.

"We aren't the ones you should be apologizing to, you need to apologize to Santana. Do you want to teach your daughter that hitting people is okay?"

"I know, and I will. And no I don't."

"You better hope she doesn't press charges on you for assault." Hiram said.

"I really hope she doesn't."

"Just know that you are grounded for two weeks, starting after Sectionals. You can only drive to and from school and to go and pick Beth up, unless we say otherwise. No laptop, no cell phone, unless you are in school. When you come home from school you will hand me your phone, and I will hand it back when you leave. No friends over; that's including Quinn, she can only come over if she is bringing Beth by or picking her up. The basement is off limits, your TV stays off. If you want to put the preschool channel on, only do so in the livingroom unless we say otherwise. And your door stays open." Shelby said.

"Okay, that's fair."

"Go have fun while, while you can. Be home by 11:30."

"Finn wanted me to come over."

"Alright remember, curfew is 11:30." Hiram said.

"Okay." He said as he grabbed his keys to his mom's Range Rover. "I have Beth tonight so I'm taking your truck, mom."

"It better have gas in it when you come back."

"Will do." He said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME, BERRY FRONT PORCH.**

"Hi Daddy."

While Hiram was staring down Santana, Puck pulled up and gathered Beth and her necessities. He walked by everyone like it was normal. "Hey Dad."

"Hey son."

"Daddy say something, you're scaring her." Rachel said as she saw that Santana looked as if she was about to wet herself.

Hiram looked at his daughter. "Both of you in the house, NOW!" He said in his deep voice.

"How tall is your dad?"

"6'9"

"What even? I thought my dad was the tallest man I'd ever seen, he's 6'5."

Rachel led them over to the chairs in front of the love seat that they sit in whenever they're in trouble or are talking about something important and sat down. Soon Hiram and Shelby entered the living room and sat on the love seat. Shelby in front of Rachel and Hiram in front of Santana.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Hiram asked glaring at the hickey on Rachel's neck.

"Oh wow, that's original." Rachel muttered under her breath. Shelby snickered, Santana smirked. Hiram glared at Rachel

"I love her." Santana said simply.

"That didn't answer my question."

"I want to make her happy."

"What do your grades look like? Are you on drugs? Have you ever had any experience with drugs?"

"I have a 4.0 GPA. No, I'm not on drugs or had any experience, my dad would kill me. And to make sure, my dad gives me and my brothers weekly drug tests."

"Have you ever consumed alcohol?"

"Dude, I'm 17." Santana said in a 'DUH' tone. Rachel giggled.

Hiram nodded, at least she was honest. At that moment something he's been wondering about all day came to him. "When Brittany hit you in that area, you said you would like to have kids someday, now are you transgender or intersex?"

"Rachel asked me the same question, I am intersex."

"Do you only drive a motorcycle, because I must admit that is highly dangerous." Shelby said.

"No I don't, I have an SUV."

"You have a truck and a motorcycle?" Shelby said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. The truck was a birthday present and I bought my motorcycle four months ago with money I had been saving. The truck that my dad was driving, that's my truck."

"Why was he driving your truck?"

"My parents both drive cars, and my truck can fit the whole family. You know, save gas."

While they were talking, Noah came downstairs to put Beth's food in the fridge.

"Alright I'm done with questions for now." Hiram said as he stood up. He looked at Santana. "Take care of my daughter." With that he walked away.

Shelby and Rachel smiled. "He likes you." They said at the same time.

"How do you know that?" Santana said looking unsure.

"You didn't notice that he didn't glare at you when he walked away? Plus, he didn't really like Sam. He's probably just happy that I'm not with him anymore." Rachel said smiling.

"Oh." Santana said, her eyes lighting up.

"Hey Santana, can I talk to you for a minute." Puck said coming out of the kitchen.

Santana looked at Rachel and Shelby seriously. "If he kills me, tell my family I love them." With that she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Relax, I just want to apologize. Sam told me that you two were gettin it on. Rachel, she cherishes her virginity and if she gives it to you that's how you know that she really loves you. Take care of my baby sister, I'm just as protective of her than I am of my own daughter. I'm sorry for attacking you. I shouldn't have done that." He said.

Santana could tell he was being sincere, so she responded with, "Its okay. I'm pretty sure my brothers would've done the same thing. So I forgive you and I won't press charges."

Puck let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you so much."

Santana held out her hand. Puck wasted no time taking her hand and shaking it. "Take care of my sister."

* * *

_**AN:/ Again, so sorry about the wait. :'(**_


End file.
